My Life,Lover and Best Friend
by Mooncutie94
Summary: what happen if one little change in your friendship ruined everything. what happen if it left you heartbroken? its a serena and darien fic all human no scouts or generals
1. Preface

_My Life, Lover and Best Friend_

Hi this is my second sailor moon fanfic! So please review! And I do want your honest opinion on my story so please feel free to tell me your thoughts ^.^. *I do not own Sailor Moon she is the creation of another brilliant mind* so lets get to the story!

. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*. . ..*.. ..*.. . . ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*. . ..*.. ..*.. .

My Life, Lover and Best Friend

Hi this is my second sailor moon fanfic! So please review! And I do want your honest opinion on my story so please feel free to tell me your thoughts ^.^. *I do not own Sailor Moon she is the creation of another brilliant mind* so lets get to the story!

. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*. . ..*.. ..*.. . . ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*. . ..*.. ..*.. .

So getting straight to the point my life has never been perfect. Your probably wondering gee this woman is such a pessimist...Right? Well it never used to be like that until I met him. It

would always be Mina Valens, Raye Walsh, Amy Martin, Lita Gregory, Andrew Jones, Me( Serena Lake) and of course him.... Darien Shields that have been best friends since Junior

High. We were all very close, especially my girlfriends and I. It wasn't until 8th grade year that Andrew Jones and his Pal Darien Shields became known to us. After that day we all met,

we all had this click that made us inseparable. Especially, Mina and Andrew. Andrew had liked Mina ever since they met(that day when we all met), so he got the courage to ask my

best friend to be his girlfriend. Mina was shocked when that happen because she had the same feeling toward him, but thought she wasn't good enough to date Andrew. After that they have never let the fires of love die down.

Since Andrew had a girlfriend most of his attention was shifted toward her. Leaving Darien with minimal attention. So as a good friend I would talk to him. I never noticed that Darien

and I had so many classes, until one day we had to do a project for English class which involved working in pairs. You could of probably guess who asked me to be his partner. Darien

and I had to work a lot together on that project and thus made us closer. He and I had a personality of flirting naturally; so we used to flirt a lot without even realizing it. For example,

he would steal stuff from my locker and make me chase after him to get it back. So I would to the same. He would hug me and make any kind of contact with me. Many of my friends

thought he and I were an item because of the close relationship we developed in the matter of months. It got so annoying that everyone thought we were together because it made it

even more difficult just to be friends. On our graduation day, we had a dance that's is when I cried so much. I cried because some of our "outside friends" as we called them were

going to different high schools. When it came time for Darien to go home I cried because I knew I wasn't going to see him throughout summer. So before he left we shared this one long hug and I clearly remember saying to him to never ever change his personality or his morals and with that he gave me one last prank and hug.

The three months of summer went by fast. I saw all of my friends at the freshman orientation that the school set up for us. Freshman year in high school wasn't that bad. Everyone in

our group was still bonded together by that click we encountered earlier in our life. Darien and I relationship became a close friendship like something special. He would tell me

everything about him like the troubles he was facing with his family or about his kid brother. And yes sometimes he would be really perverted toward me and it would make me laugh so hard. It felt like nothing could ruin our special friendship we shared. But that was where I was wrong.


	2. Bliss

_My Life, Lover and Best Friend_

Hi this is my second sailor moon fanfic! So please review! And I do want your honest opinion on my story so please feel free to tell me your thoughts ^.^. *I do not own Sailor Moon she is the creation of another brilliant mind* so lets get to the story!

. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*. . ..*.. ..*.. . . ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*. . ..*.. ..*.. .

My Life, Lover and Best Friend

Hi this is my second sailor moon fanfic! So please review! And I do want your honest opinion on my story so please feel free to tell me your thoughts ^.^. *I do not own Sailor Moon she is the creation of another brilliant mind* so lets get to the story!

. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*. . ..*.. ..*.. . . ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*. . ..*.. ..*.. .

_October 31 1994(Halloween Junior Year)_

_7:45 A.M_

"Thanks Mom for the ride!" I said. "Hey Mina, Happy Halloween!!!" "Same to you Sere!!!" said Mina. _When I looked at Mina (my Best Friend) she was a beautiful Kitty Cat. She wore cat ears and a little black nose with whiskers. She was Gleaming with Happiness. _"Mins, you look sexy *wink*!" I said. "I love your costume too Serena!!!" yelled Mina. _She just like I, Mina loved my costume too . I was a fairy with a silver dress that flowed and silver wings with glitter on every inch of my body. "_Thanks Mina!" _After Mina and I met up at the front gate of our school; We walked to our lockers where we met Darien. When I saw Darien I started skipping and prancing in my costume toward him. _"Hey Darien!!" I said. "Hey Sere, Mina" He said. _Now Darien wasn't always normal… um well I mean he always was the funny guy especially on days like Halloween….. _"So Dare you're a … teletubbie for Halloween?" I asked. "Uh hell yeah Sere, but I'm not the gay one!" "Hardy har har Dare, anyway are you going to stay today or are you going on a field trip?" I asked. "Yeah Sere I'm sorry I wish I could stay sike!" "O you jerk!" _I playfully hit him _**Ding Ding Ding **_and that was the bell and thus it started our day….._

11:48 A.M(lunch)

"O I'm so happy its lunch time!" I said to Lita. "Yeah me too I'm starved" she said with a smile. "By the way Sere you look so beautiful" "Why thank you friend!" I said. _So while lunch was taking its usual course, I was talking with all my friends. But, to be honest I felt lonely because Darien wasn't there. It wasn't really much fun when he wasn't there. I kept talking to my friends and acting happy when really I wasn't. Before I knew it lunch was over and we returned to our classes. It was around 7__th__ period when I received a text message from Darien it read_

**From: Darien**

**O hey yea the field trip was fun! I liked it a lot. I'm srry I can't see you after school today eitherwho rulez I do Dare…**

**From: Serena**

**What that's not fair at all. I haven't seen ya all day. *whines* o well I guess I see ya on sat cuz ur comin ova rite? Well ok bye bye Moon*Princess* Sere…**

_After 20 minutes or so class ended and our weekend began. I didn't have time to say goodbye to my friends because I was taking professional pictures with my family. The pictures went by fast and so did trick or treating. I got a lot of candy, and so did my friend Raye, also Raye was over my house after trick or treating. While we were in my room, we were listening to music. Also gossiping like normal 17 year old girls would do. But while doing that I was talking to Darien too….. :_

**Dare: Hey sere how was trick or treating?**

**Sere: O… it was fun!!! Hehehe but really I got lots of candy!!!**

**Dare: O really thts awesome!!!!! Me 2 I just got bac from getting candy ha!**

**Sere: Im here at ma house wit Raye ****J**** yay! **

**Dare: Yea yea thts cool … um sere wat would you do if I asked you out?**

**Sere: umm…. Idk I guess ok maybe**

**Dare: well y would you like to go out with me cuz I think ur cute and awesome**

**Sere: o really well I guess cuz ur very honest and awesome**

**Dare: yup.. Im glad…**

**Sere: hahaha Darien stop joking around hehe**

**Dare: im not jokin im 4 realz bout D8N u**

**Sere: U R….**

**Dare: Yea I am**

**Dare: Well wat do u say?**

**Sere: I guess ok**

**Dare: How about I ask u formally**

**Sere: um… ok??**

**Dare: Serena Lake wil u be interested in going out with me?**

**Sere: Yes I would Darien Shields**

**Dare: You have made me soo happy u no that but I have 2 go now nite sere*hugs***

_After our whole conversation took place, I could hear my heart thumping loudly in my ears. My face was getting so hot and red I looked like a cherry. I was very nervous because I couldn't stay in one place. Raye was looking at me funny while this whole thing was happening. _"Um Serena are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah Raye I'm perfectly fine.. Ok ok I'm not Darien just asked me to be his girlfriend!" I yelled both happy and excited. "No way Sere I knew he liked you ever since 8th grade!"Raye said. "Really?" I asked. "Of course, you could see it, but anyway I have to go home now or else mom will skin me alive ok bye!" "Bye Raye!" I said. _After ray left I was in the privacy of my own room with so many things going through my head. I couldn't believe my best friend of 3 years asked me out. The reason I couldn't believe it wasn't because of bad looks, I look very pretty( that is told to me by my friends), but because I had a crush on Darien since the day we started hanging out with each other. I was very good about keeping that on the down low. But, now so many times envisioning this, he finally asked me out. I was in complete bliss. Nothing could possible ruin my high. I couldn't wait to do all the things Andrew and Mina did, but just like Mina I always imagined my first kiss special, dream like if you would say. But, now I have my own person to share my dreams, and life with and nothing couldn't make happier than this time in my adolescent life. _

**Thanks for reading make sure to review!!! I promise to update sooner!!!! ok bye bye love a lot ~ *Mooncutie94***

* * *


	3. UnExpected Surprise

_**My Life, Lover and Best Friend**_

**Hi this is my second sailor moon fanfic! So please review! And I do want your honest opinion on my story so please feel free to tell me your thoughts ^.^. *I do not own Sailor Moon she is the creation of another brilliant mind* so lets get to the story!**

**. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*. . ..*.. ..*.. . . ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*. . ..*.. ..*.. .**

**My Life, Lover and Best Friend**

**. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*. . ..*.. ..*.. . . ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*.. ..*. . ..*.. ..*.. .**

**_Saturday,Nov.1_**

_**I couldn't sleep all night, I kept tossing and turning like stir fry. I kept replaying the same picture all night. Darien asked me to be his girlfriend. The events that take place today is my cousin's birthday. I invited my best friends: Mina, Raye and Lita. And of course Darien…. I can't wait for all my friends to come especially Darien! It was about 12:00pm and Darien texts me:**_

**Darien3: Hey Sere im not really sure wat to get Crystal.**

**Serena: Ooo um well just get her a gift card**

**Darien3: Ok ill try..**

**Serena: Wat r u doing? Im done taking a shower**

**Darien3: Im about to take one, how about u come over and take another one with me?**

**Serena: Oo tempting tempting, but ill have 2 pass on tht mister**

**Darien3: How come?**

**Serena: Silly Boy, Ill c u wen u get here bye**

_After our text conversation, all the guests come to the party. Of course Mina was the first to arrive like always._

"Hey Mins" I said. "Sere I've missed you all weekend" said Mina. "Mina I only saw you like fifty billion times yesterday!" I said. "Yeah but still Sere." "Ok fine Mina!" "Serena Lake.. Come and help with the party please and you to miss Mina!" said my Mom. "Ok coming mom!" "Before we leave Mina I got stuff to tell you!" I say. "What is it Sere?" Mina asked. "Darien he..he asked me out!" I finally yell. "I new it from the start he liked you!" yelled Mina. "Ok lets go before my mom decides to give us both whiplash!" I said. _Once we got out of my room, Mina and I waited for the rest of our guests. I finally saw Darien come and I got so excited! Once he got to my stairs I saw him and he smiled, but when he got into my house his smiled turned into those nervous faces. I have to admit it was kind of awkward. My Mom was staring and everything. But once we all sat down, me and my 3 girls, we felt kind of comfortable. Darien sat right next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. My mom looked over but I could care less. I was intoxicated by my Darien's scent. He smelled like Roses and this musky masculine smell. He seemed kind of nervous being around my family. I didn't tell my mom about Darien, but eventually I will. Once the appetizers came out, we each got a plate and served ourselves. Darien was the only one still sitting down. So I decided to walk over to him. _"Darien don't you want to come get food?" I asked "Sere I'm not really hungry." "What a lie!" I said "No it really isn't." "Fine." _After that, we all started having fun and just making a good time out of the party. Raye and Andrew were the first to leave so that left Mina, Darien and I. We all decided to hangout in my room. Darien had never been in my sanctuary, so it was something new to him. All three of us were chatting, but then that stopped because Mina had to go to the bathroom. So it was just Darien and I, and man was it awkward. I started flirting with him and he back._

"Darien I'm mad at you." I said "Why is that Sere?" He asked coming closer with a glint in his eye. "Because you're a dork." I whispered. _No response…_ "Darien?" I said looking up. _Out of nowhere Darien pulled me into a warm, soft, intimate hug. It told me how much he liked me or possibly loved me. We stayed like that for what seemed like a lifetime. He started placing butterfly kisses on my neck and I started giggling. _"Sere you smell so good and your so soft." he whispered in my ear. _Then I felt this feeling crashing into me. I started questioning myself, was this love? I felt like I was soaring so high in the sky. Right there and then I knew I loved and would love Darien Shields for the remainder of my existence. _


End file.
